DPA030: A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!
is the 5th chapter of Volume 6 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta still continues his battle against Koya but is interrupted by Team Galactic, who is trying to blow up the stadium. Hareta, Mitsumi, Jun, Koya, Flint, and Cynthia are trying their best to protect everyone. Chapter Plot Hareta and Koya still continue their battle with their Empoleon and Absol. Empoleon uses Aqua Jet, successfully hitting Absol, and Koya tells it to hang on. Kaisei keeps watching the battle and he is watched by Looker. Looker sees a man in a cloak and recognizes its haircut. He grabs his book and recognize the man to be a member of Team Galactic. Looker contacts Koya with his watch and says that Kaisei is here and that they need to apprehend him. Looker also mentions that his battle needs to be interrupted but his duty as an international police comes first. Looker runs off to get Kaisei and to notify the police that Team Galactic is here. Hareta asks Koya what's wrong but gets attacked by explosions. Team Galactic is revealed to have attacked the stadium and starts to attack the audience. Team Galactic manages to reveal to everyone that they are now called Neo Team Galactic and that they are going to destroy everything. Both Hareta and Kaisei yells and Kaisei gets his attention from Hareta. Kaisei reveals to Hareta that he is his father. Mitsumi then mentions that she now knows why Hareta has such personality. Team Galactic attacks Kaisei as well and Professor Rowan says to Mitsumi and Jun that they need to stop Neo Team Galactic. Koya is going to help as well and Mitsumi takes down a Team Galactic Grunt with her Infernape. Mitsumi asks the grunt why Team Galactic still exists and the grunt says that they now have a new leader, Charon, shocking Mitsumi. The grunt also mentions that the stadium is going to explode because there is a bomb hidden. Mitsumi calls Jun to evacute everyone and tells Hareta that there is a bomb but Hareta already seems to have found the bomb, shocking Mitsumi. Mitsumi asks how he has found it so fast and Hareta comments that he did the same thing what he did to Koya's Mamoswine and when he found it, he dug it up. Hareta orders Empoleon to use Hydro Pump to launch the bomb sky high but the grunt says to Mitsumi that it is no use because the bomb is much stronger than before. Mitsumi comments that they are also in danger but the grunt responds that they don't care when they carry out Charon's orders. Kaisei says that they will be fine and Koya's Metagross uses Light Screen to surround the bomb. Mitsumi, Jun, Cynthia, and Flint help him out and send out their Espeon, Galladee, Medicham, and Mime Jr. to use Light Screen as well, helping Koya's Metagross. The bomb explodes but everyone is save by the use of Light Screen. Mitsumi is happy that they did it and Hareta comments that it was all Koya's plan, thanking him. Kaisei praises him but is getting arrested by Looker. Kaisei jumps down with an egg, gives it to Hareta, and runs off. Koya chases after Kaisei and Hareta says goodbye to both of them. The hole situation is being watched by a camera and Charon is revealed to be watching them all. He then comments that he will tear this world apart and Giratina too. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 6 chapters